1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to a driving tool having an impacting device for striking or impacting and rotating the driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools have been developed for driving fasteners, such as screws, bolts, or the like. When the screws or bolts have been rusted, a hammer device is required to be used to hammer and to loosen the screws or bolts, before the screws or bolts may be unthreaded by the driving tools.
Some of the typical impacting or hammering devices have been developed to apply impacting or hammering forces or operations against the screws or bolts. However, the typical impacting or hammering devices may not be used to rotate or to drive the screws or bolts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional driving tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a driving tool including an impacting device for striking or impacting and rotating the driving tool, in order to drive the rusted or damaged fasteners.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a driving tool comprising a handle including a front chamber and a rear chamber formed therein, and a partition provided between the front chamber and the rear chamber of the handle, the partition including a passage formed therein, a block slidably and rotatably received in the front chamber of the handle, a driving shank attached to the block, a plunger slidably received in the passage of the partition, and including a first end engageable with the block, and a second end having a tip provided thereon, an impactor slidably received in the rear chamber of the handle, and including a first end having a cavity formed therein for selectively receiving the tip of the plunger, means for aligning the tip of the plunger with the cavity of the impactor, a first biasing means for biasing the impactor toward the partition, the first biasing means biasing and forcing the impactor onto the plunger and the block when the tip of the plunger is aligned with and engaged into the cavity of the impactor, and means for guiding the block to rotate relative to the handle.
The guiding means includes at least one passageway formed in the block, and includes at least one ball slidably received in the handle and engageable into the front chamber thereof and slidably received in the passageway of the block.
The passage of the block includes a front end and a rear end, the guiding means further includes at least one inclined pathway formed in the block and having one end communicating with the front end of the passage of the block.
A barrel is further provided and rotatably received between the driving shank and the block, and including at least one inclined surface to selectively align with the the passageway of the block, and to guide the ball to slide along the inclined surface of the barrel.
The barrel includes a peripheral swelling extended radially and outwardly from a front portion thereof and having the inclined surface formed therein.
A device may further be provided for positioning the barrel to the block.
Another device may further be provided for locking the block to the handle, and includes at least one recess formed in the handle, at least one ball slidably received in the block and engageable into the recess of the handle, and means for forcing the ball of the block to engage into the recess of the handle.
The barrel includes a jut provided thereon for engaging with and for forcing the ball of the block to engage into the recess of the handle. The barrel includes at least one depression formed therein for receiving the ball, and for disengaging the ball from the the recess of the handle.
Another spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the plunger against the block.
The plunger includes a segment arranged close to the tip of the plunger and having an outer diameter smaller than that of the plunger and smaller than an inner diameter of the passage of the partition, to allow the plunger to be tilted relative to handle when the segment of the plunger is received in the passage of the partition. For example, the segment of the plunger may be inclined from the plunger toward the tip of the plunger.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.